Silver sunlight (Adopted)
by supermariofan14
Summary: Danny finds out he is adopted and grows curiose. until a white haired boy who looks like him arrives to amity park in serch for his missing mother after strang cretures start to cause myhem in amity park this story is adopted from Myra the Sark. i dont own either franchize. T in case
1. prologue

**DISCLAMER:** this story is adopted fromMyra the Sark. I don't own the okami series or Danny Phantom

**Silver Sunlight**

**Prologue **

Late at night, a mysterious nine tailed fox crept slowly to a large palace in the celestial plain. Her mission, to kidnap the first born twins of her dark emperor's killer, Amaterasu.

The fox looked in to the window of the twins bedroom. They were both in human form, likely because they didn't yet know how to transform in to animals to disguise themselves in the mortal world. The older twin had white hair like his mother. The other boy however had jet black hair. In every other way however, they looked alike, and both with the godly red markings.

Just then the fox heard footsteps, most likely from the their mother headed towards their room. Out of instinct, the fox grabbed the black haired boy and ran. By the time Amaterasu caught up to the fox, it gasped in fright causing it to drop the boy at the edge of the plain

The boy landed safely at the door of a tall building. A woman with short brown hair opened the door and looked down at the boy, she couldn't see his markings however. "Jack!" she shouted in a tone that was a mixture of surprise and concern as she brought the boy in her home.


	2. Chapter 1 the truth

Chapter 1

Danny's POV:

I was walking home from school with my friends "say Danny, you said before you left that your folks wanted to talk to you when you get back, what do you think it was about?" Tucker ask, I just shrugged and responded "I'll let you know when I find out." as my front door came in to view.

When I came in mom and dad gave me depressed looks. "sit down." my mom said being the first to break the uncomfortable silence, I obeyed "we both knew this day would come." my dad said I was lost "what day?" I asked curiously

My mom took a deep sigh and explained "fifteen years ago we found you on the door step one night." I couldn't believe what I was hearing "you mean I'm adopted? and you waited till just now to tell me?!" I shouted in disbelief they both slowly nodded "the next night I got this note in the mail." she continued, handing me the note so I could read it for my self.

The note read.

_I have been watching you the past night. I decided it is safer for my son to be raised in your arms. I only request that he is told of this fifteen years after berth, he deserves to know sometime. And please, from one mother to another, keep him safe_

_- Amaterasue_

The name Amaterasue. The name was a distant memory to me some how. A long awkward silence filled the room "did anyone else know?" I finally asked, they nodded as Jazz entered the room "I wanted to tell you once mom and dad spread the word to me, but I promised that they would tell you first" she explained, again silence.

I turned on the news to relive the tension. "this just in : a giant zombie like spider is attacking the city and it appears that a fifteen year old boy who answers to 'Chibiterasue' is fighting the spider with some sort of large bamboo paint brush" the newsman informed showing a picture of the boy.

The boy had white hair who's style is the same as mine, pale skin, was wearing a white kimono shirt and pants, and sandal. But what was the most unusual is that he had some sort of red marking on his forehead.

"if you'll excuse me." I said as I took the note, left the house, transformed into my phantom form and flew to the battle scene.


	3. Chapter 2 'all in one day'

Chapter 2

Danny's POV:

I finally arrived at the battle field. I turned invisible so I could fly close enough to listen to the conversation that was taking place mid battle.

"I'll ask you this again, where is Amaterasu?" the boy asked. I froze in my place at the mention of my birth mother's name. I decided to hear more. "you are vary persistent child of the sun, but my specific orders were to not say a word." the disgusting spider responded.

The boy looked like he was losing his patience "where is Dark Chibiterasu holding my mother prisoner?!" he shouted I was dumbfounded. _great. Not only did I figure out I'm adopted, but also that I have a twin brother as well! And all in one day! _I thought to my self.

"Even if I knew the information you seek, I would not tell the likes of you!" the spider answered. The boy grew angry and growled in a low tone "then return to the darkness where your origins once took place!" he waved his brush in a vertical direction.

After that the spider was split in half and reduced to puffs of black smoke. I turned back in to my human form and caught up with him "hey, Chibiterasu correct?" I ask. He nodded in response as Tucker and Sam caught up with us "Danny! Thank goodness that Your alright. we were afraid that that bug would have been the one that squashed you." my best friend Tucker said.

I turned to Chibi and asked "by the way, what's up with that red tattoo?" he froze and looked at me astonished "you see the godly markings?" he asked in response "what markings?" Sam asked, I was confused.

Chibi shook his head " I'll make the markings visible for your mortal eyes" he said. He waved his brush causing a flash of blinding bright light the just as quickly died down. All three of them had widen eyes. "what are you all starring at?" I asked, Sam picked up a piece of glass from the battle and instructed me to look at my reflection.

I looked into the mirror, dropping it in shock of what I saw. I had the same red marking.


	4. Chapter 3 introdutions

Chapter 3

Danny's POV:

"impossible." Chibi whispered, he then saw the note that fell out of my pocket during the battle and read it, Tucker and Sam read over his shoulders. Chibi was the only one who didn't look surprised.

He looked at me and said with a calm, touched tone "mother always said that one day we would reunite, my dear brother." he said as he slightly smiled. He then looked around calling someone's name out "Issun!" he tried again "Issun!" he then turned to me "have you seen one inch boy roaming around here?"

Sam then started laughing uncontrollably "never mind." he said with an annoyed tone.

Chibi's POV:

Issun soon jumps out of the girl's shirt and landed on my head_ I have to start keeping him on a leash. _I thought

Issun then spoke up "What?! I'm just trying to make this family reunion more interesting that's all, plus since you made it taboo to do the same to the miko actress I just had to get it out of my system." "remind me again, why I bring you along?" "because, until we find you a suitable celestial envoy I'm filling in for both you and your mom. As long as we are on the subject, why is waka dropping the miko off here from the ark?" "because she is the only one from the group that could come on short notice."

Just as we ended or arguing, the ark of yamato descended form the clouds above and opened it's door, revealing Kagu in her usual beautiful kimono "it's been a while Pooch." she greeted, for some reason I have grown to like her nickname for me over the years.

A strange man with black hair that's red on the top, wearing a wolf like mask stepped out of the ark as well "greetings." the man said "I was a fellow companion of your mother, when waka explained the situation I immediately volunteered to join you on your quest, you may call my Oki." the ark flew off soon after Oki's greeting.

"we saw everything that that happened, the name is Kagu, a relative of Pooch's is a friend of mine." she explained as she shook Danny's hand " I'm still a little confused, but might as well get introductions out of the way. I'm Danny, this is my friend Tucker, and the victim of that glowing green bug is my girlfriend Sam." he introduced

"I'd love to stay and explain everything wile watching Danny squash Issun, but as long as we are in town we might as well find someplace to stay." I explained. "I could pull out the air mattresses and let you all stay at my place." Danny offered, I didn't waste time responding "perfect. I can explain every thing when we get there." he then lead us to his home.


	5. Chapter 4 explinations

Chapter 4

Chibi's POV:

We finally reached the house, Danny was telling me about his alter-ego "wait wait, Danny Fenton, Danny _Phantom? _nobody made that connection before?!" I asked shocked. _I knew there were slow people outside of Nippon but COME ON!_ I thought to my self.

We entered the house to find Danny's adoptive family sitting on the couch "thank goodness your safe!" the woman with the brown hair spoke, it was easy to guess that she was his adoptive mother. "hey, isn't that the kid from the news?" the big husky man ask. "yes. My name is Chibiterasu, the raven haired girl is Kagu, the mask wearer is Oki, and the glowing flea that's staring at the red headed girl is Issun.", I answered and introduced

It was the husky man's turn to introduce his self " the name is Jack, this is my wife Maddie, our daughter Jazz, and I trust you already met Danny. By the way what is with the red markings on the two of you?" "I was just about to explain that. Kagu, Oki, Issun, would you guys step outside for a moment? Its best if I explained myself.", the others obeyed.

The entire family and Danny's friends were sitting on the couch and I was sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the room, I already explained that I was Danny's twin. "our mother, Amaterasu, is no pushover, the most powerful of all the gods.." I was cut of by Jazz's laughing, "Jazz you saw the news, how else can you explain how he chopped that spider in two with just a wave of his brush.", Danny pointed out, Jazz stopped laughing soon after words and the mood turned back to serious. "what about our biological dad?"

"all I know about our father is that he left to battle against demons attacking his home village and has yet to return, but that is a different situation entirely." I answered "it was heard clearly you shouted 'where is dark Chibiterasu holding my mother prisoner' what do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"dark Chibiterasu is a darker blood thirsty clone of me, he has recently kidnapped mother for whatever reason, so I tracked his trail to this vary city." the entire group looked horrified " you could help if you wish Danny, as for the rest of the family all I request is a place for me and my friends to stay." Jack agreed to my request "deal, you can sleep in Danny's room, Kagu will share with Jazz, and Oki can have the couch all to himself, I only ask in return is that you keep a good eye on Issun, you can't trust him around any young lady." _join the club._ I thought as I went to inform the others about the new sleeping arrangements.


End file.
